


The Second Time Holley Wasn't a Spy

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: Why had she listened to him when he'd told her to show the picture in the first place?
Relationships: Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell
Kudos: 4





	The Second Time Holley Wasn't a Spy

"Mater!"

And for two seconds, she wasn't a spy. She was just a car whose friend was about to explode before her. Whose friend was staring down Axelrod with a crazy theory that she hardly understood.

(Why had she listened to him when he'd told her to show the picture in the first place? That picture was supposed to be classified and Mater had no clearance to reveal it, so why-)

He was _right._

She remembered how to breathe, but remembering how to be a spy would take a little longer as she gawked at one uncharacteristically smug tow truck.


End file.
